


Let's Raise Our Glass (to the New Year)

by BloodInTheFields



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, a dash of Sanvers, a tiny bit angsty at the beginning, also sort of mentions Mon-El/Kara, but it's not the story, but then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodInTheFields/pseuds/BloodInTheFields
Summary: in which Lena was too weak to refuse Kara's invitation to her New Year party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something a bit different but I will be updating Destruction soon. In the meantime, let me know what you think of this one-shot!

“Come to the party,” Kara had said.  “It’ll be fun!”

 

Lena had refused at first, pretexting that work had been overwhelming lately and that she needed to finish some paperwork before the New Year. Kara had seen right through her and she had sat down in one of the chairs across Lena’s desk, waiting. Eventually, after a staring contest that had lasted too long to be anything but awkward, Lena had caved in.

 

“Fine, Kara. I’ll be there.”

 

Kara’s smile had been worth it at the moment.

 

__

 

Now sitting on the couch of Kara’s apartment, a drink in hand, Lena wondered why the hell she hadn’t been able to stand her ground. The party was in full swing—as “full swing” as it could be, considering it was only Kara, Lena and a handful of other people that Lena knew were Kara’s friends. No one was really paying attention to her, not even Kara, whose attention was being monopolized by a man Lena remembered vaguely. Mark, or Mike.

 

Lena watched as agent Danvers— _Alex_ —smiled brightly at something Maggie Sawyer told her. She’d picked up on the vibe between them as soon as the detective had introduced herself and Alex had glared at Lena for maybe staring at Maggie a bit longer than necessary. _Girlfriends_ , Lena had realized as she’d released Maggie’s hand.

 

Maggie was the one who’d talked with her the most so far, aside from Kara. Lena was grateful for her presence; it made things a bit less awkward. To be here was, in itself, awkward for Lena. She was very much aware that Kara’s friends held no love for her, but she had hoped that after taking down her own mother, over two months ago now, they would have warmed up to her a bit.

 

But James Olsen was acting as if she didn’t exist, talking with Winn who kept throwing nervous glances her way. Alex and Maggie were in their own bubble and Lena couldn’t blame them. Their relationship felt new and she could understand wanting to spend as much time as possible with your partner. As for Kara… Well. Kara had tried to get away from Mike—or was it Mark?—a couple of times but he seemed to gravitate toward her and she was too polite to cut him off.

 

So Lena sat and nursed her third glass of gin tonic. Not her usual drink, but the Danvers probably couldn’t afford Lena’s preferred poison. She thought about her mother, no doubt plotting against her in her prison cell, waiting to be tried. Lena knew Lillian would find a way to get back at her. She expected it. Lena thought of Lex, of the last time he’d tried to kill her. She knew more attempts would come.

 

Lex felt like a complete stranger to her. It was as if they had never grown up together. Had never shared secrets and dreams. Had never played with each other or helped each other out. Lena still remembered the few times she had celebrated the New Year with him. They’d been young, back then, and so hopeful about the future. A brother and his little sister, both ready to embrace the world. Oh, how life had turned on them.

 

He’d been the one to take care of her when she’d gotten drunk out of her mind for the first time, at sixteen. Too much champagne at a gala. So much champagne, actually, that Lena had ended up in the bathroom with Lex holding her hair back and murmuring reassuring words close to her ear while she emptied the content of her stomach into a fancy toilet. He’d made sure Lionel and Lillian never found out about it.

 

Lena smiled sadly in her glass and drank what was left in it. Her eyes met Kara’s over the rim of the glass and her friend must have read that something was wrong in them, because she looked alarmed for a second and touched Mike’s arm briefly to excuse herself as she made her way over to the couch.

 

“Hey,” she greeted Lena as she sat down next to her.

“Hey yourself,” Lena replied in a neutral tone.

“Having fun?”

 

The tone in which Kara asked her was a clear indication that Kara knew Lena wasn’t having fun at all. Lena didn’t bother to lie. She offered a shrug and deliberately refused to look Kara in the eye.

 

“I’m sorry if it feels like I’m ignoring you,” Kara apologized.

“Not at all, Kara. It’s your party; you have guests to entertain. I understand.”

“You’re one of my guests, too. It’s just that, uh, Mike is a bit possessive.”

 

Lena turned to look at her and this time it was Kara who avoided her gaze. The blonde looked down and adjusted her glasses on her face.

 

“Possessive? Is he… your boyfriend?”

“No, not really,” Kara said; her fingers ghosting over the hem of her blue dress.

 

She had hesitated; Lena noticed. There was clearly something between Kara and Mike. She found herself bothered by that and shook it off quickly.

 

“Not really?”

“I think he likes me but he won’t admit it, so…”

“Do you like him?”

“I don’t know,” Kara shrugged. “I think of him as a friend. Not knowing where he stands really doesn’t help.”

“I see.”

“What about you?”

 

Lena’s eyes snapped up and she raised an eyebrow.

 

“What about me?”

“Do you… Are you seeing someone?”

 

Kara seemed shy, perhaps a bit unsure of where they stood and if they were close enough to be discussing each other’s love life. Lena chuckled and shook her head lightly.

 

“No, I’m not. It’s just me.”

“Oh.”

“People don’t really call for a second date once they know my last name.”

 

She didn’t want pity; Lena abhorred that. But it was true that making any real connections with other people was harder for her than for others. Sharing a name with serial killers wasn’t the fun fact that people liked to hear.

 

“Well, their loss,” Kara said with a smile. “Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

 

Lena wondered if Kara knew how charming her smile was. She wondered if it was the reason Mike kept trying to talk to her and make her laugh. Lena decided that she wouldn’t blame anyone who tried their hardest to have such a beautiful smile directed at them.

 

From the corner of her eyes, Lena saw Alex walking over to the stereo where she turned up the volume and laughed.

 

“Alright everyone, it’s almost midnight so get up and start dancing! James, will you please open the bottles over there?”

 

She pointed at a pack of bottles of what Lena assumed was champagne. Lena’s attention was redirected at Kara when her friend took the empty glass in her hand and set it on the coffee table, then pulled her to her feet.

 

“Come on, miss Luthor, time to join the dancefloor!”

 

And despite gin tonic not being her favorite alcoholic beverage, Lena was thankful for it because she offered no resistance when Kara tugged her closer and started dancing to the rhythm of a song Lena didn’t even recognize.

 

__

 

It felt different somehow, now that they were all standing up and moving like idiots in Kara’s living-room, trying to not look completely ridiculous and failing miserably. But, Lena observed, none of them cared that they weren’t great dancers. Kara and her friends were having fun, laughing together, and Lena found herself enjoying herself for probably the first time that night.

 

The fact that Kara’s hand was never far from her body, be it her own hand or her back, also helped.

 

So what if Mike couldn’t stop staring at Kara with a smile Lena could only describe as smitten? Kara didn’t pay him much attention now, not when Lena was dancing in front of her. Kara looked mesmerized by the way Lena’s hips were undulating and she internally thanked her years in boarding school where she’d spent hours learning how to move her body. The other girls were all into dance, be it ballet or hip-hop, and Lena had followed her friends without complaint. She enjoyed it; the music and her body reacting instinctively to it.

 

Maggie whistled and called her name, and Lena offered her a smile. Even Alex didn’t seem so hostile anymore. She had an amused look on her face, and Lena attributed it to the fact that her sister was watching Lena, enraptured. At some point, even James, Winn and Mike stepped closer and formed a demi circle around her to egg her on. With alcohol taking away her inhibitions, Lena complied and showed them a few of her favorite moves.

 

After a couple of minutes, she felt a hand on her elbow and turned to face Kara, who was holding out a glass of champagne for her.

 

“Don’t want you all dehydrated,” Kara said over the music.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, miss Danvers?” Lena teased.

 

Kara was about to reply when Mike grabbed her arm and spun her away from Lena to dance with her. With her glass still in her hand, Lena stepped away and decided it was time for a bathroom break.

 

__

 

Lena jumped out of her skin when she opened the bathroom door five minutes later to find Kara standing behind it.

 

“Jesus, Kara!”

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine. What, uh, what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to tell you that we’re going to start the countdown soon. Also, I should have told you that it’s kind of a tradition to kiss someone on the New Year so… I mean you totally don’t have to do that if you’re uncomfortable, of course.”

“Well, considering you’re my only real friend here, I won’t mind kissing you, if you’re okay with that. I wouldn’t want to steal you away from your not-boyfriend Mike.”

 

Kara ducked her head and blushed.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend and I am perfectly okay with being your New Year kiss.”

 

A cheer from the living-room caught their attention and they hurried back there to find Mike chugging a third glass of champagne and wiping his mouth in a rather undignified manner. Kara cringed at Lena’s side and turned on the TV to follow the countdown. Maggie had an arm around Alex’s waist and James and Winn stood side by side, now facing the TV where the last minute countdown had just begun. Mike seemed confused and Lena idly wondered why but brushed it off as soon as Maggie started chanting the numbers out loud. She was rapidly joined by everyone else and Lena found herself joining in. Kara stayed by her side as they watched the numbers go from 10 to 0.

 

“Happy New Year,” everyone yelled at the same time.

 

Lena saw Alex kiss Maggie without restraint, and even James graciously accepted a peck from Winn before they high-fived each other. Only Mike stood back, still confused. And Kara… well, Kara was fidgeting with her glasses and looking at her expectantly. Lena smiled at her.

 

“Well, happy new year to you, Kara.”

“Thanks. You, too.”

 

Lena leaned in, slowly, as if part of her expected Kara to back out of this but the blonde met her halfway and suddenly their lips were pressed together and Lena felt Kara’s hands on her cheeks. The kiss lasted a second only, but as Lena started to pull back slightly, Kara placed another kiss on her lips and Lena froze. Kara must have felt it because she let her go and stepped back immediately.

 

“Uh, so… Happy new year everyone,” she exclaimed as she turned away and looked at her friends.

 

Thankfully, no one had really paid attention to them. No one but Mike, who was glaring at Lena. She ignored him and grabbed the nearest glass of champagne and downed it as fast as humanly possible. Kara chanced a glance at her and Lena offered her a warm smile.

 

This had been an interesting celebration.

 

__

 

Kara avoided Lena’s gaze for a good while after their kiss but Lena didn’t mind. She actually welcomed the space because she wanted to think about what that second kiss had meant. If it had meant anything to Kara.

 

Winn was decidedly much more amicable after a few drinks and they talked for a while about things that any normal person would describe as nerdy. Lena found herself really enjoying Winn’s company and quirks. By the time the party ended, she was fairly sure she could consider him a new friend.

 

James left first, soon followed by Winn. Mike looked like he wanted to stay but when Alex strongly suggested he leaves, he obeyed without question. He kissed Kara’s cheek, thanking her for the great party and Lena frowned when he said they should do this again sometime soon. Another New Year party soon?

 

Alex and Maggie bid Kara and Lena goodnight before taking off together. Lena wasn’t sure why she’d stayed longer than the others. There was something that was compelling her to wait until she and Kara were alone. At last they were, and Lena watched as Kara closed the door after her sister and her girlfriend.

 

There was a moment of silence during which they stared at each other. Lena wanted Kara to speak first, to explain that second kiss. She knew Kara was thinking about it too. She could read it on her face.

 

“Your lips are soft,” Kara blurted out after she’d had enough of the tense silence.

 

Lena couldn’t help but laugh. She walked over to where Kara was standing, against the entrance door.

 

“Thank you, Kara. And I don’t mean just for the compliment, but for tonight as well. It was nice to not be alone this year.”

 

Kara must have heard the tinge of sadness in her voice because she closed the distance between them and hugged her.

 

“You’re welcome, Lena. I’m glad you came.”

 

Lena let herself be engulfed in Kara’s bear hug. She’d noticed the impressive biceps her friend had, but having those strong arms around her made Lena feel safer than she’d ever been. She allowed herself to close her eyes and sink into the embrace. When Kara’s hand moved to caress her hair gently; Lena sighed.

 

Perhaps it was the alcohol, or perhaps it was the feeling of warmth that had spread through her but Lena, without even realizing what she was doing, placed a kiss on Kara’s neck. She felt Kara’s grip on her tighten and, as if to test her, Lena repeated her action.

 

“Lena…”

 

Kara’s voice was no more than a hoarse whisper but it told Lena everything she needed to know. She pulled back, slowly, just enough to look at Kara. Kara, whose eyes were heavy with something Lena recognized immediately. It made her shiver. She brought a hand to Kara’s cheek and caressed it gently.

 

“What about Mike,” Lena asked softly, hating to ruin the moment but wanting to know exactly what was happening.

“What about him,” Kara said as she nudged Lena’s hand with her nose.

“Don’t you… like him?”

 

Kara looked into her eyes then, deeply and seriously.

 

“Would I be here with you if he was the one I liked?”

 

Although it was clearly a rhetorical question, Lena answered nonetheless.

 

“No. No I don’t imagine you would.”

 

Kara’s fingers were now pressing into her sides possessively, grabbing at her blouse. Her blue eyes were fixed on Lena’s red lips and Lena felt light-headed. This had not been how she’d expected the evening to go, not at all. But it felt so good and so right to be here that Lena knew she would not regret this in the morning.

 

“Are you going to kiss me,” Kara ended up asking.

 

Lena smiled as she realized she’d been staring at her for too long.

 

“I am,” she said, “and I expect you to kiss me back.”

 

__

 

And kiss back, Kara did. Her lips both tender and fierce against Lena’s, seeking more, always more. Lena’s knees buckled when Kara did something with her tongue and suddenly she found herself flat against the door with Kara pressing hard against her. Lena wished this would never stop, but she knew it had to.

 

Reluctantly, after more heated kisses, she pushed at Kara’s shoulders slightly and her friend—was this what they were, still?—took the hint and stepped back. Kara looked beautiful, with her lips swollen and her chest heaving and her hair all mussed. She refused to break all contact with Lena and kept her hands on Lena’s waist.

 

“What’s wrong,” Kara asked; her tone gentle and a bit worried.

“Nothing. It’s just... We probably should talk about this, right?”

“Right now?”

 

Lena wondered if Kara even realized she was pouting. She kissed the pout away and nipped Kara’s earlobe affectuously.

 

“Not right now, but tomorrow maybe?”

 

Kara placed a kiss on her pulse point and licked it, which made Lena shudder. Somehow she didn’t think Kara had understood what she meant by “tomorrow.”

 

“I should go,” Lena managed to say while Kara’s hands wandered under her blouse.

“What? Why,” Kara asked, alarmed. “Did I do something wrong? Oh no, have I misread the situation?”

“Kara, no, no. It’s not that. It’s just that if I don’t go now, I might…”

 

She didn’t finish her sentence but Kara understood her anyway. A playful grin appeared on her lips.

 

“You might lose control?”

“Precisely. And I don’t want our first time together to happen when I’m tipsy.”

 

Kara stepped back at that, and Lena immediately missed the warmth of her body. She reached out and took one of Kara’s hands in hers.

 

“I’m not saying what happened just now happened because I drank a bit much. I wanted that, okay? But I also think we shouldn’t rush into this.”

“Right. Yes. You’re right,” Kara acquiesced, nodding frantically.

“So now I’m going to call a taxi and go home. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Tomorrow?” Kara asked, hopeful.

 

There was no way Lena could resist such puppy eyes, so she chuckled and agreed.

 

“Tomorrow,” she promised.

 

The kiss Kara gave her next almost made her change her mind about taking it slow.

 

__

 

Her forehead resting against the cool window of the car, Lena let the events of the night replay in her mind. She had the stupidest grin on her face as she recalled her first kiss with Kara and the subsequent ones, much less chaste.

 

Kara had surprised her. She’d expected her to be shy and awkward, but Kara had been none of that. No, she’d been eager and passionate and not at all the fumbling mess Lena had imagined her to be. Just the thought of Kara’s strong hands on her made her skin tingle.

 

Lena couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

 

The new year was off to a wonderful start.


End file.
